This invention relates generally to support frame structures for buildings, and more particularly to a novel and improved support frame or chassis for mobile homes and the like.
Mobile homes are provided with wheels and axles permitting them to be towed to a site where they are installed and used. Typically, such homes are constructed on a support frame including two lengthwise beams (usually I-beams) and transverse cross members and outriggers. The support frame also includes transverse floor joists.
The beams are selected to be relatively deep so that they provide substantial strength in a vertical direction. However, such deep beams must be braced or restrained against rolling by the cross members and outriggers. Further, in many instances, particularly in large mobile homes, multiple tandem axles are necessary to provide adequate load carrying capacity. Such axles generate substantial lateral loading on the beams when the home is maneuvered through turns. Therefore, the support frame must provide sufficient lateral strength to prevent rolling of the beams under such lateral loading.
When the home is installed on a site where it is to be used, it is also typical to support the unit on blocks at intervals along the periphery thereof. Therefore, the support frame is loaded in two entirely different ways. During road travel, the weight of the unit is supported by the wheels and axles and, in turn, is supported by the beams. Once installed, however, the weight is supported at intervals around the perimeter. When supported along the perimeter, the beams bridge between support positions to assist in transferring the load between the support positions and also assist in maintaining the units straight and level even when the support blocking is not perfectly straight level.
Generally in the past, the cross members and outriggers have been separate members which are separately installed and connected to the beams. Further, the outriggers have often been formed of triangular pieces of sheet metal having flanges for stiffeners. U. S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,520,551 and 4,131,301 also describe other forms of outriggers. All of such outriggers require substantial amounts of weight-producing material and involve substantial manufacturing and installation costs.